


A Sinister Situation

by littlelovelyspiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Tickling, Ticklish Peter Parker, bad guys catch spidey & discover he's ticklish cuteness ensues the end, but like they also kinda think he's a cute baby now, enemies that stay enemies, these guys aren't really in the mcu rn but just go with it, ticklish!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovelyspiderling/pseuds/littlelovelyspiderling
Summary: Spider-Man is caught in the clutches of his worst nemeses. A deadly predicament turns into a fun little game, which turns out not so fun for the web-slinging hero.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Sinister Six, but like they're enemies lol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	A Sinister Situation

_This is bad. Really bad._

Spider-Man ducked to avoid a swinging tentacle, leapt to dodge a bolt of electricity, and flung himself behind a cabinet as an energy blast splintered the metal into crumbs. His heart hammered against his ribs. Blood dripped down the side of his face.

_There’s too many of them. I’m too weak._

“Come out, Spider-Man!” Shocker laughed. “If you give up, we promise to kill you quickly! You won’t feel a thing!”

Flashes of light and waves of heat washed over the trembling hero. This was insane. All he’d been doing was tracking a lead on Shocker’s lousy posse, the Enforcers. It was meant to be a laid-back, low-key endeavor. Never had he anticipated accidentally stumbling upon the Sinister Six’s secret base. Thankfully, only three members of the gang had been home. Not-so-thankfully, Peter was just getting over a wicked case of the flu.

He didn’t feel sick anymore, but was still pretty fatigued and frail from the battle. Nowhere near ready to be fighting three of his most powerful enemies at once.

Gritting his teeth, Peter frantically adjusted the settings on his web-shooter, then darted into the open.

“Taser web!” he cried, firing a line from his wrist. The webbing hit Shocker’s right gauntlet, sending sparks flying from the weapon and a jolt through his body. He screeched, crashing into Electro, who only shocked him more. The pair collapsed into an electrified heap on the floor. Peter would’ve taken time to celebrate, were he not immediately met with a metal arm slamming into his chest.

Spider-Man flew across the room and crashed into a table of devices, gasping from the impact. Hardly a second later, the arm grabbed him by the ankle and launched him into a concrete wall. The hit rattled him to his core. He slid to the floor like a dead bug on a windshield, moaning in pain, delirious.

Octavius lifted the limp hero up and pinned him against the wall with all four of his mechanical limbs. Peter grimaced, struggling weakly against his hold.

“Oh, you are _so_ in for it now,” Shocker spat. His gauntlets were blackened in places and his eyes were wild with rage. He marched up to Spider-Man, ripping the webbing off his fist.

“What should we do? Fry him? Let me fry him to a crisp!” Electro gathered a ball of electricity between his fingers, grinning from ear to ear.

“No,” Shocker hissed. “I’m the one who gets to do it. I’m killing him.” He flexed his hands at his sides eagerly, ominously. “And since you didn’t give in nicely like I asked, I’m gonna make it slow. _Real_ slow.”

Peter’s blood was ice. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t get away.

“Use you gauntlets,” Doc Oc suggested. “Turn his insides into smoothie.”

Shocker smiled. “What a wonderful idea, Otto. With pleasure.”

_This is it,_ Peter realized.

Shocker powered up his gauntlets and stepped forward.

_I’m about to die._

He wrapped his hands around his ribcage. Peter knew how destructive the gauntlets could be from a distance; at this range, his body would shatter from the inside-out, mangled in seconds.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

“Any last words, asshole?” Shocker asked. Peter was too afraid to speak. And yet, something was off, something wasn’t right. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but…

“Really? The most talkative prick I know has nothing to say on his deathbed?”

He blinked. Then it hit him.

_My spidey sense isn’t going off._

“Wait—” he began to say, his brain a mush of terror and confusion. But then the gauntlets hummed to life.

“Too late,” Shocker sneered. The deadly devices drilled into his torso.

The sensation was…not what Peter was expecting, to say the least. Not what anyone was expecting.

Instead of blasting his entrails to bits, the gauntlets simply vibrated against his ribs. Before Peter realized it, the scream that had been building inside his throat transformed into an outburst of hysterical giggling.

“Wha— _aha!_ W-wait—whahat's—ehahaha!"

Electro frowned. “Uh…what’s happening?”

“What the hell?” Shocker exclaimed. He took his hands off Spider-Man’s ribcage and stared at them bewilderedly. The young hero was flushed with a mix of relief, embarrassment, and giggly confusion.

“Are your gauntlets malfunctioning or something?” Octavius asked.

“That stupid little freak must have fried them with his webbing,” he growled. “Give me a second.”

Electro turned back to Spider-Man with a curious smile. “Were you just…laughing? Were his gauntlets tickling you?”

Peter reddened even more. This was a very weird conversation to have with someone who was about to murder you in cold blood. “Um…I don’t know. I’m just glad they didn’t, y’know, turn me inside-out, like all of you were hoping.”

To Peter’s disbelief, Electro placed his hands on his stomach and started scurrying his fingers up his sides. He expected his touch to zap him, to hurt, but instead it just kind of tingled.

And tickled. A lot.

“Aha!” Spider-Man yelped, squirming and twitching to try to get away. “H-hehey, quihit it! Whahat are you _doohoohing?”_

“Aw, look! The big bad Spider-Man is _ticklish!_ How cute is that?”

“Gehehet ohoff!” Peter demanded shrilly. This sure was going to be a sad way to go—humiliated by his enemies, followed by death by implosion. Things couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“All right, fixed,” Shocker said, pounding his gauntlets together. He turned back to Spider-Man, gaze cold as stone. “Now take off his mask. I want to watch the light leave his eyes.”

Peter paled. _Never mind. They can._

“Ooh, smart!” Electro agreed. “Now we can finally see the face of the freak who’s been causing us so much trouble. And then, y’know, kill him.”

Peter didn’t even have time to protest before Electro yanked the mask off his head. He gaped at his nemeses, his secret demolished, his messy, curly hair sticking up in all different directions. His nemeses gaped back, stunned.

“He looks…” Otto began.

“Twelve,” Electro finished.

Peter didn’t know whether to be terrified, shocked, or insulted. “I…I’m not twelve,” he managed to say. He strained uselessly against Octavius’ grip.

“He’s a… _kid,”_ Shocker said. “You’re a kid.”

“Your _face_ is a kid,” he shot back. He was too afraid to come up with anything clever.

“Spider- _Man?”_ Electro snorted, fluttering his fingers against his belly. “More like Spider- _Nugget._ Did you come up with that name yourself?”

Peter fought so hard not to laugh, tried so desperately to stay quiet, but it was simply impossible. It was _so_ much worse now that his face wasn’t hidden. His pink cheeks and giggly smile were free for all diabolical eyes to see.

“Mhmmheheehee! S-screhew _youhou_ Mahahaxwell! Ahahahaha!”

“Aw. He’s trying so hard to be tough. But Spidey’s just too tiny and ticklish, isn’t he?”

The teasing was just as bad as the wiggly fingers skittering across his skin. Octavius rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder. 

“Shocker? Any day now.”

Schultz hesitated, glancing between his hands and Spider-Man’s blushing, beaming face. “Uh…right. Okay.” He strode forward, nudging Electro out of the way, who had rendered the kid breathless with laughter. The happy spark in his eyes vanished instantly when the Shocker’s gauntlets lifted towards him.

Schultz recognized the look. He recognized it all too well.

Peter could tell Shocker was acting a lot more reluctant than before. Then his gauntlets hummed back to life and clamped on to his torso. Apparently, he wasn’t reluctant enough.

But, once again, bone-crushing pain didn’t follow. Instead, the gauntlets started vibrating again. More than before. A _lot_ more.

And, once again, Peter Parker was rendered a giggly, squirmy mess. It tickled so much, he thought he might implode anyway.

_“Ahahaheehee!”_ he shrieked. He thrashed helplessly, curling his hands into fists. “Stahap trihicking meeheehee!”

“Uh oh, looks like they’re malfunctioning again,” Shocker said robotically. He started moving his hands all over his torso, kneading his fingers into his sides, tummy, and underarms. “Give it a minute. Maybe they just need to warm up.”

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as Spider-Man laughed and laughed and laughed. _He’s doing it on purpose!_ he realized. _Oh thank God._ _He isn’t going to kill me._ At this point, however, he didn’t know which one was crueler: murdering him, or more of _this._

Because the gauntlets weren’t just buzzing anymore. They were sending out little pulses, which were attacking every inch of Peter’s torso. Normally, the pulses hurt, like miniature explosions. Right now, however, the pulses were like tiny tickle-bombs going off every second, wrecking his entire midsection with unbearable sensations.

That combined with the ten buzzing fingers squeezing and tweaking his most ticklish spots were making Peter go absolutely _mad._

“GAHAHASTAHAHAP!” Spider-Man cried. He barely had the strength to writhe in place anymore. Every other giggle was interrupted by bouts of sharp hiccups. “PLEEHEEHEASE! CAHAN’T—BREEHEEHEATHE!”

“Schultz,” Otto snorted knowingly. Shocker glanced back at him.

“Hold on, they’re getting there,” he assured him. His gaze returned to the squealing, beat-red kid in front of him, and he hinted a smile. “See? Spidey’s about to burst. They’re not even working properly, and he’s already begging for mercy.”

“EHAHAHAHA SHIHIHIT! MAHAHAKE IHIT STAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAAAA!”

“Yeah, it’s definitely killing him,” Electro giggled.

Nicked with sympathy, Shocker finally relinquished his tickle attack. Spider-Man was left in pieces—a red, giggling blob. His whole torso tingled from the energy pulses, like a bunch of tiny feathers were brushing his skin.

“Well darn. I guess my gauntlets really are broken.” He turned away and shrugged. “Oh well. I suppose someone else will have to kill him instead.”

“Why won’t you finish the job?” Otto growled. “Five minutes ago, you were ready to pulverize his entrails into jelly.”

Schultz winced shyly. “I know, but…” He crossed his arms against his chest with a sigh. “Look, I have a niece who looks close to him in age. I can’t just go murdering a kid like that, no matter how much he’s pissed me off.”

“You kill people all the time,” Octavius said.

“Yeah. But not kids. I mean, _look_ at him.”

With his pink face, messy hair, and listlessly giggly smile, it was hard for anyone to deny how adorable Spider-Man was. Otto scoffed.

“Fine. Electro, you do it.”

Electro blinked. “Oh. Um, alrighty.”

The super villain approached the young hero, who was still recovering from Shocker’s vicious tickle torture. When he saw Electro coming toward him, he cringed.

“Uhugh _,”_ he whimpered, hanging his head. “I hate this so muhuch.” What would it be this time? Death, or more of this nightmare? He wasn't sure which sounded worse. 

“Really? I think it’s pretty fun.” Clearing his throat, Electro gingerly raised one finger and pressed it to Peter’s chest. “One bolt through the heart should, uh, do the trick.”

A flash of terror glinted in the teenager’s eyes. He could feel the static heat seeping from his fingertip through the material of his costume, burning against his skin, moments from frying him to death. He met the villain’s ice cold stare.

Then Electro huffed.

“Dammit! I can’t do it!” His hands suddenly pounced on Peter’s belly, scribbling and squeezing all over. “He’s just too _cute!”_

Peter giggled wildly, throwing his head back and wrenching against his restraints. Electro’s tickling was less intense, more playful, but still just as insufferable.

Not to mention embarrassing. So. Freaking. Embarrassing.

Why couldn’t they just kill him already?

“Ahahagh! Nohohahaha!”

“This is ridiculous,” Otto grumbled.

Electro stepped back and gestured toward the very loopy and winded Spider-Man. “If you’re so eager to kill him, then be my guest.”

“Yeah, Doctor Octopus,” Shocker called. “You kill him.”

Octavius tilted his chin toward the ceiling. “If I let him go to kill him, then he will get away. It has to be one of you.”

Shocker waved him off. “You don’t want to kill him just like we don’t. Admit it.”

Otto huffed. “Well if we don’t kill him, then what will we do with him? We can’t just let him go; he knows where our base is.”

Schultz tapped his chin in thought. A sinister smile spread across his lips. “Well, we’ll just have to make sure he never tells anyone about this place. And that he never comes here again.”

Shocker turned back to Spider-Man, walking slowly. Even though he knew he wasn’t going to kill him this time, Peter still stiffened in fear.

“Listen very carefully, Spidey. In exchange for your silence, we will set you free. If you promise to never speak of our lair to anyone, and to never return here, we will not kill you today. Understand?”

Peter nodded eagerly. He was lying. He was sure they knew that. Still, he just wanted to get out of here. He couldn’t take another second of this back-and-forth, heart-attack-inducing game of 'murder or tickling.'

Shocker continued toward him.

“Good,” he said with a smile. “Because you do know what will happen if you _don’t_ hold up your end of the bargain, right?”

“I do,” Electro snickered.

Peter blushed even more than he already was. He hoped it didn’t show. “Mmhmm. Yep. Got it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re positive?”

“Yes!”

“You don’t need me to explain?”

“Yes! I mean—no! I mean—” He grimaced at his mistake. “You know what I mean!”

Shocker tilted his head to the side. “Mm, no, I don’t think I do.”

“Shocker, I swear…”

Schultz held up his gauntlets with an evil grin. “I think I’d better demonstrate, just to make certain that everything’s clear.”

“I think I’d better help,” Electro concurred.

“Nohoho!” Peter pleaded, pressing close to the wall. They weren’t even touching him yet, but he was already helpless with giggles. “Guhuys—come ohon—please! Get awahay! I swear—I swehear I’m gonna—nohohahAHAHAHAHAAAA!”

By the time they finally set him free, Peter Parker was in shambles. If any of his other villains found out about his weakness, he was absolutely screwed. He decided if he did break his promise and return to the Sinister Six’s secret base, he’d best be at his full strength. And he’d definitely bring backup.


End file.
